


Quarantine

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Jim is Bored, M/M, Maybe a teeny bit of angst, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Yorktown is under a quarantine. Jim and crew are shut up in their apartments and can't leave the building. Jim is immediately bored and wants to play.Spock just wants to get work done.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322289
Comments: 51
Kudos: 243





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this after having an idea :)  
> Enjoy!

**Day 1**

Jim stood up from his desk chair and stretched. He had spent the whole day catching up on work. After hitting submit on the latest one, Jim leaned over the desk and checked on what else he had to do. He blinked when he found none.

Jim glanced at the clocked on the computer screen. It had been a whole day and Jim was done. 

"Well, damn," Jim said. 

"Jim?"

Turning towards the couch, he found Spock in pajamas, curled under a blanket, reading. 

"I finished everything."

"That is good, ashal-veh."

"Yeah," Jim smiled. "Now I can relax until this all blows over." He walked over to the couch and cuddled against Spock. 

* * *

**Day 3**

Jim looked up from his book. Spock sat across the living room at his desk, focused intently on something on the computer screen. Jim tried to go back to reading but couldn’t help but look at Spock again.

“Yes?” his mate asked, not looking away from the screen.

“Love you.”

“Love you as well.”

Jim looked back to his book, his fourth in two days. He read until the end of the chapter then put the book down. He sat up and walked over to his mate. “Hey, Spockums?”

“Yes?” Spock asked, still not looking at Jim.

Jim leaned against the side of the desk. “Why are you on that.” Spock raised his eyes up to Jim’s. Jim waved his hand at the computer. “When you can be on this?” Jim ran his hand down his body.

Brown eyes narrowed. Jim grinned and wiggled his brows. “Bedroom?”

“Couch,” Spock said before quickly standing and scooping Jim up.

Jim moaned as he was deposited onto said furniture before being covered by a strong, hot body.

* * *

**Day 6**

Jim knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. He did it several times repeatedly before the door finally opened. An annoyed Uhura stood there, arms crossed.

“Yes?”

“I’m bored.”

“Go play with Spock.”

“I did but then he said he had to work and couldn’t play with me anymore.”

“Seduce him.”

“Did that yesterday and the day before and the day before that. I think he’s tapped out with sex.”

Uhura snorted. “Didn’t you all go a week screwing last year?”

“Yep,” Jim said, making a pop sound with the ‘p’. “But that was extenuating circumstances. So, wanna play?” Jim asked with a big smile.

“I am working too, Jim. I actually have a few projects I’ve been putting off and I’m liking the time inside to work on them.”

Jim pouted. “Please?” He tried making his baby blues bigger and puppyish.

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Alright, I do have a puzzle we can work on.”

“Yes!” Jim bounced into her apartment.

* * *

**Day 7**

Spock walked from his desk to the bathroom, stepping over Jim on the floor as he did. He used the facilities and walked back to his desk, stepping over Jim again. Spock sat down at his desk and continued to work.

“Spock,” Jim whined. “I’m dead.”

“You are not dead.”

“I am. And I need true love’s kiss to be undead.”

“I have work to complete while we are quarantined.”

“Spock.”

“If you are dead, you are supposed to be silent.”

.

.

.

“Hey, babe?”

“Yes?” Spock asked, turning to look at his mate on the floor.

“Why are you on that…”

“James,” Spock said sternly before turning back around.

Jim sighed and sat up. He looked around before grabbing his PADD and finding something to work on for Starfleet.

* * *

**Day 8**

Jim knocked on the door a few floors down from his. It opened after a few moments and Jim smiled at Chekov.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Keptin, how can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to play a game or something? To pass the time?”

“Certainly.” Chekov moved aside and Jim entered. He looked around the smaller apartment.

“This is cute.”

“Thank you. Yorktown has been good to all of us. Especially with the quarantine.”

They walked to the couch and sat down. Jim tapped his fingers on his knee as Chekov continued to smile at him.

.

.

.

“What game, Keptin?”

“Oh, right a game. Um…do you have any games?”

“Sadly, I do not.”

“Ah.” Jim looked around. He saw a guitar in the corner and remembered his young navigator was a talented musician. Jim smiled. “How about a jam session?”

“Certainly.”

“I’ll go get my guitar!”

* * *

Spock led Jim back to the apartment an hour later by the arm. Jim frowned and let him.

“We weren’t being that loud,” Jim said.

“Several neighbors complained.”

“They just don’t appreciate rock music.”

* * *

**Day 9**

Jim knocked on another door in the building. It opened a second later and Jim smiled at Scotty. “Scotty!”

“Jim! Come on in, laddie. I was in the middle of a little project.” Scotty moved to the side and Jim entered.

“Oh? What are you working on?”

“A little robot thing,” his chief engineer said.

They walked into the living room and Jim blinked. His friend had made himself quite a little workshop in here. Keenser and Kevin were at a bench, tinkering.

“Want to help?” Scotty asked.

“Definitely!”

* * *

Spock led Jim back to the apartment an hour later by the arm. Jim frowned and let him.

“In our defense,” Jim said. “We now know we can create an evil battle bot.”

“It broke down Mr. Scott’s neighbor’s door.”

“On accident.”

“It went after said neighbor with a saw.”

“A small saw,” Jim muttered.

* * *

**Day 11**

“Bones!”

“No.”

Jim followed the doctor down the stairs of the building. “Please?”

“No, Jim.”

“I need to get out.”

“Yorktown is shut down until…”

“I know, I know, but you could bring me to the hospital. I could, I don’t, cheer up people.”

They arrived in the lobby and Bones turned and faced his bestie. “Jim, you of all people need to stay inside.”

“It’s been eleven days!”

“And it’s probably going to be another eleven days. Jim, I have a lot to do. I’m sure you’ve got…”

“Finished them,” Jim interrupted. “All my reports. Duty stuff. Data. Paperwork. Done.”

Bones blinked. “Good for you.”

“Please…”

“No!”

Jim pouted.

“That look doesn’t work on me kid.”

Jim pouted more, sinking his shoulders and looking to the ground.

Bones sighed. “When I get back from work, we can play? Okay?”

Jim nodded. Bones patted him on the shoulder and left. Jim walked back up the stairs and into his apartment. Spock was in the middle of the living room doing yoga. Jim grinned and slunk closer. Spock was in downward dog and Jim just knew if he…

“Do not,” Spock warned.

Jim groaned and flopped down on the nearby sofa. “I’m bored!”

“You are a grown man. Act like it.”

“You’re a grown man,” Jim whined back in a baby voice. He reached behind him to the end table next to the couch and grabbed his book.

* * *

**Day 12**

Spock heard another thump and turned around. He had moved into the office of the apartment to be away from Jim and his distractions several days ago. Jim was in the living room doing something. Spock turned back to his work.

A few moments later, the thump came back. Followed by several more.

Spock sighed and stood up. He left the office and walked the short distance down the hallway. In the doorway, he stopped and stared at the sight.

“Jim.”

Jim’s head popped up from somewhere in the mess. “Hey, t’hy’la.”

“What is this?” Spock motioned his hand at the piles of pillows and chairs and boxes. The sheets and blankets strewn about over them.

“It’s a fort,” Jim said matter-of-factly.

“A fort.”

Jim nodded. “Yep. Come on in.”

“I think not.”

“Then no Vulcans in the fort,” Jim replied before popping back down and out of sight.

“Yeah,” came a familiar voice.

“Sulu?”

Sulu’s head appeared from another location in the fort. “Hey, Spock. Jim asked Demora, Ben, and I to come over and play.”

“I see.”

“Come on in. The fort is great. Demora has some coloring books in here.”

Spock shook his head. “No thank you.” He then went back to his office and shut the door.

* * *

Spock exited the office around dinner time and found the fort still up.

“Jim? Sulu? Ben?”

“They left.”

Spock looked around the fort before finding an opening. He got down on his hands and knees and poked his head in. He found Jim laying on his stomach on a mound of plush blankets. “Jim?”

Jim raised his head and looked at him. “Hey,” he said sadly.

Spock crawled in further and laid down beside him. “Jim, what is wrong?”

“I don’t like being locked up like this,” Jim admitted, cuddling close to Spock.

“We are not locked up. There is a quarantine in place because…”

“I know, but…”

“Your nightmares have returned,” Spock said. Jim had had several the past several days.

Jim nodded. “We went into quarantine like this on Tarsus. Before they told us about the famine and the…well…you know. We were locked in our residences for days before the bad stuff happened.”

Spock carded a hand through Jim’s hair. “Ashal-veh, this is not Tarsus. This is a small virus that a foreign ship brought by accident. We have food and if need be, we can always commandeer a ship and leave.”

Jim chuckled. “I know.”

“I have finished with my work for the time being,” Spock told him. “Tomorrow and forever long we are cooped up in this apartment together, I am here for you.”

Jim picked his head up. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Jim kissed him soundly.

* * *

**Day 14**

Jim grinned from the couch as he watched Spock looked around the living room. They had fooled around in the fort, disassembled it the next day and spent the rest of that day in bed. Now, now they were playing hide the soltar.

Jim had hidden a soltar, a fruit native to Vulcan, somewhere in their apartment. Spock’s job was to find it and then hide it so Jim could find it.

Spock walked the length of the entertainment system, inspecting every nook.

“Cold,” Jim told him.

“Pardon?”

“Yeah, you’re cold.”

Spock looked at his mate with a raised brow. “My temperature is…”

“No,” Jim laughed. “You say cold, colder, freezing the more you get away from the hidden object. When you are close you are warm, warmer, hot, and you’re burning up—meaning you’re right on top of it. Didn’t you ever play hot or cold as a kid?”

Spock gave him a look and Jim laughed again. Spock went back to searching. Jim told him he was freezing until he turned and started to get warm and warmer.

“Oh, oh, you’re hot!” Jim said as Spock approached the dinning table. Spock stood beside it and looked around. “Burning up, babe!”

Spock arched a brow. He looked under the table. Nothing. He looked through the bowl of fruit on the table.

“Burning!”

Spock turned his head up and eyed the lamp above the table. He saw the outline of the fruit in the shade. Reaching a hand up and inside, he pulled out the fruit.

“You found it!”

“Fascinating.”

Jim hopped from the couch and left the room. “Now you hide it!”

* * *

**Day 16**

“What do you wanna do?” Jim asked.

“I do not know,” Spock replied.

They stared up at the ceiling of the bed. It was just after nine in the morning and neither had gotten out of bed yet, except to pee.

“Sex?” Spock offered.

“Eh,” Jim admitted.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Chess?”

“We always end up in a draw.”

“Yeah. Poker?”

“We do not have cards.”

“Poo.”

.

.

.

"Wanna bother Bones?"

"Certainly."

* * *

**Day 20**

Spock woke up and turned over. Jim was cocooned in the blankets beside him. He kissed the sleeping human’s cheek before sitting up and grabbing his PADD from the bedside table. A notification immediately caught his attention. He opened the message and smiled.

Spock shook Jim’s shoulder. “T’hy’la?”

“Mmm.”

“Jim.”

“What?”

“The quarantine is lifted.”

Jim’s eyes opened quickly. “What?”

“The quarantine is lifted. We are free to…Jim!”

Jim was up and out of bed like a flash, running out of the room. “Freedom!”

“Jim, put clothes on first!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
